


TLMC

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batmom Reader series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coma, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Guilt, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: TLMC - tender loving mother care





	TLMC

I laid on the cold ground. Damian looking at me my stomach bleeding out and my head throbbing. I had jumped in front of the gun Talia aimed at Damian I knocked her out but not before she shot me and slammed my head

"Y/H/N Y/H/N! Y/N!" I touched his hand

"y-your g-gonna do g-great in life"

I blinked "don't shut your eyes father well be here soon"

He put pressure on my wound I whinced he acted more carefully than I have ever seen him. We carefully walked safely from the League of assassins finally. We made it to Gotham. I started coughing I feel my knees buckling and fell. Damian caught me and laid me against the wall. He took his cape off and put it around my wound 

"I'll fix it"

"tt focus on yourself breathing"

Tears streaming down his face I used my fingers to dry his tears. He held my hand I shut my eyes faintly hearing yells.....

Damian's P. O. V

We rushed mother home Y/N from now on will always be my mother. Father bandaged her wounds we took her to her room and hooked her up to a heart monitor. She went into a comatose state I stared at her not taking in my surroundings. Days past Todd came home. I stayed close to mother not caring about myself, then it turned to weeks. I stared at her by the window. Richard walked in with a plate of food and a glass of water 

"little D you need to eat"

"I'm per-fectly fine Richard" my voice cracking from lack of water

"come on Dami mom would want you to eat something"

I scoffed knowing my older idiot brother is right. I grabbed the plate eating feeling a little bit better. I drank some my throat feeling better

"there you feel better now little D"

"perhaps when mother awakens"

Late at night I can't sleep worrying about mother. What if I never get a chance to beg her for forgiveness? What if she dies? It'll be my fault. I got out of my bed and walked to my mother and father's room. The door shut I sat by the door frame

Bruce's P. O. V

I stared at my wife worried for her sake and Damian's. I heard crys by the door, Damian. I opened the door and saw him he jumped back standing 

"father sorry to wake you"

He dried his tears I sighed

"come in son it's been a long day you may sleep with us"

He walked with me to bed laying in between me and Y/N

"this is all my fault" he mumbled crying

"son Y/N loves you more than life itself. The last thing she would ever want is you to blame yourself"

He started crying I rubbed his head he held onto her hand

Your P. O. V

I faintly hear beeping the last thing I remember his Damian crying. I opened my eyes seeing Damian and Bruce asleep. Damian thinner, his skin pale. Bruce's hair as grown out and he looks pale as well 

"I wish you too could learn to take better care of yourselves when I'm absent" 

Both their eyes shot open. Damian gasped and hugged me carefully wall burying his head in my neck crying 

"shhh shhh I'm here" 

"I'm so sorry mother" he said sobbing 

"shhh honey it's not your fault mother's here I'm here" 

I looked at my husband smiling he kissed me he wrapped his arms around us carefully 

"you boys need a lot of TLMC" 

"I thought it was TLC" Bruce said tired 

"hmm no TLMC, tender loving mother care"


End file.
